


The Fate of a Nobody

by Danni_Lea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Lea/pseuds/Danni_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas didn't want his existence to end. Not when he had fought so hard and so long to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of a Nobody

Roxas was beyond mad. He was downright furious. So what if he was a Nobody? So what if he wasn’t suppose to exist? That didn’t mean he didn’t have the _right_ to exist. Because, like it or not here he was, and no matter how much he wanted to meet the boy inside the pod, he was not going to give up _his_ existence without a fight. He’d been fighting to long to keep it. As the pod opened, and he stared at his original self, some of his burning rage faded. The blonde haired Nobody had wanted to meet the brunette Keybearer for so long…but did he really have to give up his existence to do so? Even if he _did_ become one with Sora again, would he still just fade into Darkness? He refused to do that – to just fade. Maybe Roxas had only been around for a little over a year, and maybe that made him a little naïve and childish, but, was it so wrong to want to keep living and existing?

“Am I...am I really not supposed to exist?”

His question was only met with silence. He hadn’t expected one anyway.

Why? All he wanted to know was why. Why Sora? Why him?

Why did he have to fade into Darkness?

Roxas glanced down, and sucked in a startled breathe.

He was fading! Was this the cost of meeting his other? Fading away like this? He didn’t _want_ to fade. He wanted to hang out with his friends, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Axel. He wanted to go to school, and Struggle, and keep eating sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower. He wanted to go to the beach this summer with everyone.

He just wanted to stay with his friends.

Why? Why did Sora have to be the chosen wielder of the Keyblade? Why did Roxas have to be Sora’s Nobody?

Why couldn’t he just be a normal kid in Twilight Town?

_“I don’t need a weapon! My Friends are my power!”_

_“Forget it! There’s no way you’re taking Kairi’s heart!”_

_“I’ll come back to you! I promise!”_

_“Give Riku his heart back!”_

Huh. Maybe that was why. Maybe… it was because Sora was…Sora.

Roxas began to feel the rest of his anger fade away. Maybe…

Maybe he wouldn’t fade back into Darkness. Maybe he would join Sora…and fade into Light.

“Sora…you’re lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is…over.”

\---

“You said we might not recognize each other. But I knew you.”

Naminé nodded.

“Yes.”

“I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you.”

“It’s strange. I thought Nobodies were always doomed to fade back into Darkness.”

“But you and I didn’t. We got to meet our original selves.”

“So, we can be together again.”

Roxas walked and stood next to Naminé. “Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together.”

Kairi smiles and nods. “We’ll be together every day. Right, Sora?”

“Uh, right!”

As Kairi took Naminé’s hand she became part of Kairi again, Roxas looked over his other. He almost laughed. The brunette looked so confused!

“Look sharp!”

Roxas smiled.


End file.
